Me has mirado y te he mirado, así comienza nuestro cuento
by NightBlack 457
Summary: La princesa Clarissa Graymark es salvada un día por un misterioso chico, el chico la lleva al castillo y se gana la confianza del rey, lo que nadie sabia es que este chico fue criado por Valentine-el enemigo del rey- para matar al rey y quitarle su corona.¿Podrá hacerlo después de haberse enamorado de la princesa?¿Que pasara cuando el rey se entere?¿Que dirá la princesa Clary?
1. Prologo

**Hola, solo quería aclararles que todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Cassandra Clare, solo la trama me pertenece**

Capitulo 1

La princesa Clarissa Graymark estaba sentada en su cama con la mirada fija a la ventana.

Ella era la princesa de Alacante, su madre, la reina Jocelyn y su padre, el rey Lucian, eran las personas más justas del reino y por esa razón, cuando el antiguo rey y su esposa murieron en una ataque de su enemigo Valentine Morgenstern, ellos fueron elegido para ocupar su lugar ya que el rey Stephen y la reina Céline no habían podido tener a su hijo hace 17 años, cuando ambos murieron la gente eligió a el mejor amigo del rey, que era el padre de Clary, al poco tiempo Lucian se casó con una chica de la corte llamada Jocelyn Fairchild, al poco tiempo habían tenido a Clary, habían sido felices durante los 16 años que tenía Clary hasta hace 2 meses.

Las amenazas de Valentine habían sido más frecuentes mientras más cerca se encontraba el cumpleaños de Clary, Alacante había sufrido varios secuestros de sus habitantes, todos habían vuelto sanos y salvos pero eso no había aplacado los nervios de el rey.

Clary era una chica bajita, de cabello largo y rojo, los ojos verde esmeralda y curvas en los lugares adecuados, ella y su familia vivían en un castillo a las afueras de Alacante, vivía con sus padres y sus primos Alec, Isabelle y Max, los padres de ellos estaban de viaje a otro país.

-Princesa, es hora de su prueba de vestidos- dijo una de las criadas a Clary, Clary asintió y salió de la habitación.

**Este es mi nuevo fic, el otro día estaba viendo una película y se me ocurrió hacer un fic con la historia, me gustaría saber si a alguien se le ocurre con que historia puede ser. No me lo digan ahora, esperen a los próximos capítulos para poder enterarse, si alguien lo averigua, este fic estará dedicado a él o ella, claro si ustedes quieren.**

**Nos leemos luego**

**Night Ψ**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Recuerde que los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Cassandra Clare, solo la trama me pertenece.**

Clary Pov

Iba caminando hacia el comedor en el segundo piso con mi prima Isabelle, conversando felizmente.

-Deberías empezar a buscar un pretendiente, ya tienes 16, no seras joven y bonita por siempre- dijo Isabelle distraídamente mientras se miraba las uñas.

-Vaya cumplido, Izzy- le respondí sarcásticamente, ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa en mi dirección.

-Clary no quería decir eso, cielos, sabes que eso no es lo que quería decir, no pienses eso me refería…

-Isabelle, está bien, no me importa, de todas maneras tienes razón- dije restándole importancia.

-Pero es que mírate- dijo señalándome con ambas manos, yo rodé los ojos, ni que fuera tan guapa, esas eran Isabelle y mi madre.

Isabelle sabía perfectamente lo guapa que era, solía salir con chicos que sus padres no aprobaban para llamar su atención pero ahora estaba manteniendo una relación firme con mi amigo de la infancia Simon Lewis, Simon era un chico atento, tierno, guapo e inteligente y aunque hayamos sido muy amigos desde siempre y el alguna vez estaba enamorado de mí ya no le correspondia pero cuando vio a Isabelle se enamoró perdidamente de ella al igual que Isabelle que había visto a Simon y se había enamorado de él, yo no había tenido ningún problema, es más, los había ayudado, había hecho que los padres de Isabelle aceptaran a Simon, luego de esto, ambos habían decidido comprometerse y casarse cuando tuvieran 18, a los hermano de Isabelle, Alec y Max, no les había agradado mucho la idea, al primero porque él tenía 18 años y aún no tenía esposa y el segundo porque temía que Isabelle fuera a dejar de ser su hermana, yo le había explicado la situación pero él no me había dejado y solo se había abrazado a mí y me había rogado que no le abandonara, esa noche tuve que quedarme a dormir con él, Isabelle y Alec nos habían encontrado al día siguiente y yo le había explicado la situación a ambos, a Isabelle le había conmovido y había hablado con Max, le hizo entender todo y ahora todo estaba bien, pero Max había dormido conmigo desde ese día, después de todo, no puedes negarle algo a un niño de 8 años con ojos de búho (NA: Yo pensaba en ojos de gato de Shrek pero como que no pegaba con la trama).

Isabelle me saco de mis cavilaciones moviendo sus manos por enfrente de mi cara.

-Hey ¿me estas poniendo atención?- Isabelle siguió moviendo sus manos por mi rostro.

-Lo siento, estaba recordando cuando Max creía que lo abandonarías- le respondí encogiéndome de hombros, ella soltó una risita y me abrazo por los hombros.

-Sabes nunca te agradecí lo que hiciste por mí, bueno, por Max, Alec me conto como estaba antes Max y sé que él se duerme contigo porque no quiere que lo abandonen como él creía- ella creía que yo no lo iba a notar pero he vivido con Izzy toda mi vida, vi lagrimas no derramadas en sus ojos y la abrase por los hombros, al poco rato sus lágrimas mojaron mi vestido mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello.

-Ven vamos al comedor, mientras más rápido termine, más pronto poder salir a caminar- le dije cuando se calmó, ella asintió y nos dirigimos hacia el comedor.

Jace Pov

Estaba sentado en el tejado de la casa de su padre mirando a la luna.

Mañana mi padre me enviaría a el reino de Alacante para matar al rey y quitarle la corona, teníamos un plan, mis primos iban a poner en peligro a la princesa de Alacante y yo tenía que salvarla, eso era la primera parte, lo demás era sencillo, ganarme la confianza de la princesa, luego la del rey y cuando menos se lo espere, lo mato.

Seguí mirando la luna fijamente cuando sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mi, cuando me di la vuelta encontré a Camille y a Sebastian, mis primos, ellos estaban a cargo de poner en peligro a la princesa.

-Qué queréis? Hablad ahora- les pregunte, no estaba de humor, debía prepararme mentalmente para esto.

-Que mal humor, solo venia a avisarte que papa quiere verte ahora en la biblioteca- dijo Camille sonriéndome, Sebastian rodo los ojos aburrido, ellos eran mis "hermanos", eran los verdaderos hijos de Valentine, yo solo era adoptado así que optamos por ser primos y no hermanos.

-Bien- dije de mal humor todavía.

Baje del tejado y me dirigí a la biblioteca, vivíamos en un pequeño castillo por así decirlo, pase por todos los tapices de ángeles caídos, pase la mano por todos los antiguos muebles y por los cuadros antiguos.

Cuando entre a la biblioteca mi padre estaba sentado en un sillón de espaldas a mi, aun así me hizo una seña para que me acercara.

Me senté en el sillón enfrente de él y tome la taza de té que me ofreció, tenía varios libros esparcidos por la mesa a su lado y una pintura dada vuelta en el brazo de su silla, me miro y pude ver un poco de lastima en sus ojos siempre fríos.

-Para que querías verme, padre?- pregunte dudoso.

-Quería mostrarte una pintura de la princesa, para que la reconozcas cuando vayas a salvarla- tomo el cuadro del brazo del sillón y lo giro hacia mí, abrí los ojos sorprendido.

En ese momento supe que la princesa seria mi perdición

**Holaaaa!**

**Son las 5 de la mañana y yo me desvele intentando que algo saliera de mi cabeza, no es lo mejor pero espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, trate de subir este capítulo ahora por que no voy a tener internet como en una semana y luego inician las clases, igual tratare de subir lo más pronto posible.**

**Si les gusto dejen un review.**

**-Night Ψ**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Les recuerdo que todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Cassandra Clare.**

Jace Pov.

En ese momento supe que la princesa seria mi perdición.

Era la chica más hermosa que hubiese visto- y eso que he visto muchas chicas hermosas-, tenía el cabello hasta la cintura con unas bellas ondas de color rojo que se veían tan suaves que me entretuve fantaseando con cómo se sentirían entre mis dedos ,era bajita y tenía curvas donde correspondían, en el retrato llevaba un vestido verde musgo que se pegaba a sus curvas y se abría en una falda larga, tan larga que no alcanzaba a verse ni siquiera la punta de sus zapatos, en su cabello tenía una cinta cruzando su hermoso cabello, no entendía por que tanto verde hasta que vi sus ojos, de un verde esmeralda -que aunque fuera un retrato- me dejaron prendado.

-Ella es la princesa Clarissa Graymark, mejor conocida como Clary, los que están detrás de ella son sus primos, Max…..

Mire donde me señalaba mi padre y vi a un pequeño chico sentado en el suelo a los pies de la princesa, tenía el cabello negro y unos ojos grandes y anteojos.

-Alec.

Ahora vi a un chico de cabello oscuro, ojos azules a un lado de la princesa con los brazos cruzados en la espalda.

-E Isabelle.

Vi a la chica que me señalo, era alta, con un vestido azul, el cabello negro como sus hermanos y tenía una mano sobre el hombro de la princesa.

-Y… ¿Cómo me ayudara esto?- pregunte a mi padre, aunque sabía la respuesta me gustaba que me lo explicara porque me hacía sentirme como niño.

-Esto te ayudara a reconocerlos, el niño, Max, es muy apegado a la princesa, tiene 8, suele quedarse con ella y no la pierde de vista, el chico, Alec, es protector con Isabelle y con la princesa, no deja que los chicos se acerquen mucho a ella, tendrás un problema para ganarte la confianza de la princesa si su primo sobreprotector está ahí, así que debes ganarte la confianza del chico también. Por último, la chica, Isabelle, está comprometida con un chico, el mejor amigo de la princesa, Isabelle es la mejor amiga de la princesa, te lo advierto, eso no podrás cambiarlo, solo podrás tratar de agradarle a la chica.

Yo asentí cuando el termino de explicar, estaba nervioso aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, el ver a la princesa en persona me causaba un revoloteo en el estómago, el niño, Max, me causaba cierta risa, verlo con esos lentes redondos que hacían que sus ojos fueran más grandes todavía, el chico, Alec, le causaba cierto temor, un impedimento para agradarle a la princesa y la chica, Isabelle, solo le hacía querer idear un plan para agradarle.

-Jace, debes ir a buscar las cosas que llevaras- dijo mi padre, salí de mi ensueño y me dirigí a mi cuarto, iba a ser un día largo y complicado.

Clary Pov.

-Papa….déjame ir por favor- le roge por décima vez a mi padre mientras lo abrazaba ante la mirada divertida de mis primos y la de mi madre.

-Ya dije que no, Clary- me respondió por décima vez mi padre aburrido, mire a mi mama con suplica, ella suspiro y tomo la mano de mi padre.

-Déjala ir, Lucian, volverá temprano- me mama le paso una mano por la mejilla a mi padre, con eso sabía que mi padre se rendiría, no podía negarle nada a mi mama.

-Bien, pero vuelve antes del atardecer- dijo mi padre cediendo por fin, Isabelle y Alec soltaron un suspiro aliviados y Max vino corriendo hacia mí y se abrazó a mi cintura, me sorprendí por una milésima de segundo y luego me agache y quede a la altura de sus bonitos ojos enmarcados por sus gruesos lentes.

-Que pasa, Maxi?- le pregunte mientras desordenaba más su pelo, él se abrazó a mi cuello y yo lo atraje hacia mí.

-Llévame contigo- me dijo, Isabelle y mi madre arrullaron y mi Alec y mi padre nos miraron con cariño, mi corazón se hincho de felicidad mientras abrazaba más al pequeño que estaba en mis brazos

-Volveré a tiempo para contarte un cuento antes de dormir- le dije y le bese la coronilla.

-¿Lo prometes?- me dijo con sus ojitos brillando (NA: Me encanto hacer esta parte, me dio tanta ternurita)

-Te lo prometo- le respondí- Nos vemos- dije, me puse mi capa y salí.

Jace Pov.

Estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol en un claro donde mi padre había dicho que la princesa venía a pasear, estaba esperando una señal de Camille y de Sebastian, ellos iba a causar un pequeño incendio para que la princesa corriera en dirección al árbol donde yo estaba, yo iba a saltar e iba a salvarla y llevarla de vuelta al castillo, luego tenía que ganar la confianza del tal Alec, luego…..

Interrumpí mis pensamientos por una chica de melena pelirroja enfundad con una capa negra que venía por el claro, trate de verla bien pero en un pequeño cerro estaba la señal de Camille para que me preparara, tomo una antorcha y quemo la hierba seca que ahí había haciendo un pequeño camino hacia la princesa que volteo sorprendida, cuando se dio la vuelta pude apreciar su rostro, ojos verdes y grandes, nariz pequeña y respingada, pómulos delicados y labios color cereza. Reaccione y salte del árbol al tiempo en que la princesa corría en dirección contraria tratando de encontrar una salida, le tire la muñeca justo cuando una columna de fuego casi la alcanza, la lleve corriendo hacia el lado contrario, ella iba corriendo sin oponer resistencia, pero cuando ella empezó a perder velocidad y caí en cuenta de que se estaba desmayando, la alcé en brazos y la lleve a otro claro cerca de ahí.

Cuando llegue la tumbe en la hierba, era hermosa, su pelo estaba desparramado a su alrededor, la falda su vestido dorado de arremolinaba a su alrededor, sus labios color cereza estaban entre abiertos, invitándome a que los besara, estaba inclinándome para obedecer cuando algo me detuvo.

La hermosa chica frente a mi había abierto sus ojos.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿review?**

**Bueno, sé que dije que no iba a poder subir pronto pero me conseguí internet y estoy súper emocionada con esta historia, no me resistí a subirlo.**

**Por cierto, las preguntas de sus reviews serán respondidas en el capítulo siguiente y también acepto una que otra sugerencia, eso es todo.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**-Night Ψ**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Saben, podria decirles que esto no me pertenece, que solo la historia, etc, etc, pero ustedes lo saben asi que ignoren esto y siguán leyendo.**

Jace Pov

La hermosa chica frente a mi había abierto sus ojos.

Me quede prendado- de nuevo- por esas esmeraldas que tenia por ojos, estaban llenos de alegría, de compasión, pero además de eso- que se notaba que estaba ahí siempre- había confusión, caí en cuenta que estaba a unos 10 centímetros de su rostro.

Me aleje de golpe y me ruborice levemente, dando gracias al Ángel de que tuviera la piel de un tono dorado, me pare y le ofrecí mi mano, ella la tomo, sentí su tacto, cálido y algo calloso pero también suave contra mis manos resecas y frías, me distraje de mis cavilaciones sobre sus manos cuando vi que sus hermosos labios se movían pero sin que yo escuchara ningún sonido, la mire ladeando la cabeza con confusión y ella soltó un risita, su risa era musical como una partitura de piano bien ejecutada.

-Perdón, no te escuche- le dije rascándome la nuca con incomodidad- ¿qué dijiste?

Ella volvió a reírse pero un poco más fuerte y me extendió su mano.

-Dije.- sonrió levemente- Hola, soy Clarissa Graymark, gracias por salvarme.

Estreche su mano y sonreí.

-Jace Wayland, no hay de qué.

-Oh por favor, se nota que necesitas un pequeño descanso, ven al castillo conmigo, ahí está todo lo que necesitas.

-Eres la princesa de Alacante, ¿cierto?- le pregunte, mi padre me había dicho que tenía que hacer como que no sabía nada sobre esta chica ni su familia.

-Si, pero prefiero que me llamen Clary, ven es por aquí- me tomo la mano, me tense pero luego me relaje y me deje llevar de vuelta al claro, de vuelta al castillo.

Clary Pov.

Antes de desmayarme solo a un chico parecido a un león, luego desperté y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos color oro.

Y ahora estoy caminando con don tengo oro en los ojos hacia el castillo, caí en cuenta de que no llevaba ni mi cinta ni mi capa.

-Mi capa y mi cinta, las deje en el claro- dije mirando a mi alrededor, Jace me miro y levanto su mano con una ceja alzada, claramente significaba _¿es esta?_, levanto mi capa pero no tenía la cinta- sí, esa es, pero no tengo la cinta.

Él se encogió de hombros y me entrego la capa.

Seguimos caminando en silencio y llegamos al castillo, vi su cara de sorpresa cuando vio el castillo, no tenía precio ver esa expresión en su hermoso rostro,_ deja de pensar en eso, Clary_, me reclame.

-¿Vives aquí?- pregunto sin poder ocultar su asombro, rodé los ojos.

-No, vivo en el fondo del lago con mi compañera de cuarto, se llama Miranda y es una sirena- le respondí con sarcasmo, me miro frunciendo el ceño y sin poder evitarlo solté una carcajada.

-Lo tomare como un si- me dijo, en eso las puertas del castillo se abrieron y mi padre y Alec salieron por ella, el primero enojado y el segundo confundido.

-Clary!- mi padre corrió hacia mí- me tenías preocupado, es casi de noche y… ¿Quién es el?- pregunto señalando a Jace.

-Soy Jace Wayland, un gusto conocerlo- Jace alargo su mano hacia mi padre, mi padre le estrecho la mano con cierto recelo.

-El me salvo, papá- le dije cuando empezaba a abrir la boca para hablar.

-¿Cómo? ¿Porque? ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Alec alarmado, les relate lo que me paso, cuando termine, mi padre parecía más contento con Jace y Alec lo seguía mirando con la misma frialdad.

-Bueno…..ya que salvaste a mi hija, puedes quedarte si lo deseas- dijo papa a regañadientes, Jace asintió.

-Si no hay problema, la verdad es que viaje hace un tiempo y no tengo planeado volver pronto- Jace se encogió de hombros y papá salió de enfrente de la puerta.

-Eres bienvenido, Clary, muéstrale la habitación desocupada en el tercer piso y preséntales a tus primos, si no es mucha molestia- yo negué y entre, me di vuelta e hice ademan para que Jace me siguiera, miro a mi padre y a Alec y me siguió.

Jace Pov.

Seguí a Clary por una pasillo con varios retratos, el primero era de varias personas que no estaban en este castillo, seguramente eran antiguos reyes pero ninguno se parecía ni a Clary ni a su padre, había una que estaba tapada con una sábana negra-

-Si no te molesta que pregunte- le dije mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, me miró fijamente para hacerme entender que me estaba escuchando- ¿Porque ninguna de las personas de estos retratos se parecen a ti o a tu padre?

-Sucede que, cuando mi padre era joven, su mejor amigo, Stephen Herondale, era el heredero al trono, se distanciaron un poco mi padre y el, años después se volvieron a encontrar, mi padre entro a la corte, un día, un hombre, Valentine Morgenstern- comencé a prestar todavía más atención al oír el nombre de mi padre- se llevó a Stephen y a su esposa, Celine y los asesino, como el rey no tenía heredero, ya que su hijo todavía estaba en el vientre de Celine, eligieron a otra persona para ocupar su lugar, la elección fue mi padre porque era justo, honesto y fiel, meses después se enamoró de mi madre, un miembro de la corte y luego nací yo, etc. Hasta el día de hoy en el que nos conocimos- termino sonriéndome, en eso un pequeño que identifique como el chico, Max, vino corriendo y se abrazó a Clary, con lágrimas en sus grandes ojos.

-Creí que no volverías- le dijo entre llanto Max a Clary, ella se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de Max y lo abrazo.

-No podría no volver, Maxi, te quiero demasiado para abandonarte- Clary le toco levemente la punta de la nariz a Max, él se rio y se abrazó más a Clary mientras esta le limpiaba las lágrimas.

-¿Quién es el, Clary?-pregunto Max cuando me vio, Clary me pidió con un movimiento de cabeza que me acercara.

-El es Jace Wayland, lo conocí hoy, se va a quedar un tiempo aquí- le explico Clary a Max- Jace, este es mi primo, Max Lightwood.

-Hola- me dijo Max agitando su manito, le devolví el saludo. Se giro hacia Clary- ¿Me vas a leer un cuento luego?

-Claro, de todas maneras te voy a encontrar en pijama durmiendo en mi cama cuando vuelva- le dijo Clary a Max mientras le revolvía el pelo, Max se sonrojo y me lanzo una mirada de vergüenza- anda ve, enseguida voy, si ves a Izzy y a mi madre llámalas por favor, Maxi.

-Sí, Clary- dijo y se fue corriendo hacia el lado por el que había venido.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunte, ya lo sabía pero debía mantener mi coartada.

-A Max le gusta estar conmigo- dijo ella simplemente, no esperaba eso pero al parecer ella no era tan confiada como pensaba, pasamos frente a los retratos de los primos de Clary, luego ella y luego sus padres, seguimos caminando hasta llegar a un pasillo solo con puertas, de una de ellas salieron dos mujeres, una igual a Clary, solo que con el cabello liso y más corto y la otra era la tal Isabelle con un vestido verde, me miraron con recelo y luego a Clary interrogantes.

-Mama, Isabelle, él es Jace Wayland, me ayudo a salir del claro en donde estaba ya que se estaba incendiando, papa le ofreció quedarse aquí el tiempo que quiera- dijo Clary señalándome, Isabelle intercambio una mirada con ella y Clary asintió.

-Bien, si tu padre cree que esto es correcto, está bien para mí- dijo a regañadientes la reina, me miro, en sus ojos estaba la alegría de Clary pero también desconfianza hacia mí- soy la reina Jocelyn, es un gusto conocerte.

-El gusto es todo mío, señora- le respondí, ella asintió y se fue, Isabelle mira a Clary y ambas estallaron en carcajadas, la risa de Clary era hermosa, musical.

-La reina de verdad se enojó contigo, rubio- dijo Isabelle riéndose, la mire confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunte- y no me llames rubio.

-Como quieras-respondió cruzándose de brazos- y decía eso porque a tía Jocelyn no le gusta que le digan señora.

-Em…..no sabía—respondí rascándome la nuca, Clary se rio.

-No te preocupes, Jace- respondió sonriendo- vamos, te llevare a tu cuarto.

-Adiós, chicos- Isabelle siguió caminando para el lado contrario a dónde íbamos, cuando Clary y yo estábamos por seguir nuestro camino, Isabelle se volteo y grito-¡Soy Isabelle por si no lo sabias, rubio!- yo iba a responderle pero ya se había ido.

Clary rio y yo la acompañe, llegamos a una puerta al final del pasillo y Clay se adelantó y la abrió. Contuve la respiración, tenía un gran ventanal, una cama enorme, un librero, un baño y un baúl a los pies de la cama para guardar mis cosas.

-Este es tu cuarto, el baño esta por allá, tienes todo ahí dentro y si te falta algo ve abajo y dile a una de las chicas que trabajan aquí- me di cuenta de que no les decía "criadas", me pregunto por qué sería-, el librero no está muy lleno, si te agrada leer ve a la biblioteca en el primer piso, el ventanal es difícil de abrir, debes empujarlo muy fuerte, eso es todo, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar a mi puerta, es la de enfrente por la que salieron Isabelle y mi madre- termino Clary, me miro y sonrió, no puede evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-Gracias- respondí por fin.

-No hay porque- dijo Clary restándole importancia- Nos vemos mañana, te vendré a buscar para mostrarte donde este el comedor, ahora debo ir a leerle un cuanto a Max, adiós- dijo y salió de la habitación, cuando iba a mitas de camino yo seguía en el mismo lugar, ella se volteo, vino corriendo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por salvarme- dijo y se fue corriendo.

-De nada- susurre mientras cerraba la puerta.

**Holis, he vuelto pequeños Nefilims Estupidos.**

**Les tengo un nuevo capítulo, no hay mucho que decir así que …. Mmm…no se…Nos leemos luego.**

**-Night Ψ**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Ustedes saben lo que yo iba a poner aquí así que no creo que deba repetirlo, de hecho no lo volveré a hacer, si, eso será mejor.**

Jace Pov

Clary vino a buscarme a las 8:00 de la mañana para ir a desayunar, apareció en mi puerta con un precioso vestido azul con mangas de encaje y una cinta amarrando su hermoso cabello en una cola con mechones que se salieron de su moño, me quede sin aliento una vez más, luego caí en cuenta de que estaba usando aun mi pijama, me sonroje levemente, luego caí en la cuenta de lo que me había pasado. Jace Morgenstern no se sonroja.

-Lo siento, no sabía que ibas a venir tan temprano, enseguida vuelvo, siéntate mientras- ella se rio y paso, tome mis cosas y entre al baño, me mire en el espejo, estaba hecho un asco, mi pelo estaba enmarañado y mis ojos tenían ojeras, me bañe lo más rápido que pude, me vestí y salí para encontrarme a Clary durmiendo en mi cama, estaba ocupando la mitad de mi cama, se veía como un ángel caído, con ese vestido azul y el cabello esparcido por la almohada, me acerque a ella y le acaricie la mejilla.

-Hey, Clary, ya estoy listo, vamos a desayunar- ella se removió un poco, tomo mi mano y la presiono contra su mejilla, sonreí.

-Solo un ratito más- sonreí aun mas y me encogí de hombros, ella abrió perezosamente un ojo y me miro, levante un ceja y ella se paró y estiro sus brazos hacia mi, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya estaba tumbado en la cama con Clary abrazada a mi pecho- quédate aquí conmigo.

-B-bueno- dije, nos quedamos tumbados unos minutos.

Me estaba quedando dormido cuando un brazo alrededor de mi cintura me despertó, Claro me miraba sonrojada, se levantó de un salto y se puso a alisar su vestido, me levante también y sonreí levemente.

-Perdóname, no he podido contener el impulso de dormir un poco y quería que alguien me abrazara solo un momento, perdóname no volverá a pasar- me dijo rápidamente con la cara roja como un tomate mientras se cubría la cara con las mano- De verdad lo siento.

-No…. Está bien, solo me tomaste por sorpresa- respondí acercándome un poco a ella, le quite las manos de la cara y la mire, me permití perderme en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, solo por un momento, sacudí levemente la cabeza y me fije que sus manos seguían entre las mías, las retire rápidamente- y…. ¿porque necesitabas dormir? ¿Te sucedió algo?

-Es lindo que te preocupes- susurro, levanto la mirada y poso sus ojos en los míos solo un momento- Max no me dejo dormir, tuvo pesadillas toda la noche y yo estuve calmándolo, de hecho no se vino conmigo ahora porque mi madre quería que fuera a ayudarla con un libro, a Max le encanta leer- se encogió de hombros- nos están esperando, vamos.

Bajamos en un silencio incomodo, Clary iba con un dedo enredado en un mechón de su cabello, la observe mientras caminábamos, su cabello amarrado en una cola seguía teniendo mechones sueltos, me recorrieron una ganas de tomar uno de los mechones y ponerlo detrás de su oreja, sus ojos verdes brillaban con el sol que entraba por las ventanas, su vestido azul se pegaba a sus suaves curvas y se abría como una flor en primavera, me deleite con su belleza hasta que me di cuenta que estaba en frente de una mesa redonda con todos los que había conocido la noche anterior, puse enseguida mi cara de póker y salude con la cabeza, Max agito su mano hacia Clary y hacia mi mientras los demás saludaban con la cabeza, Clary me indico que me sentara al lado de Isabelle y ella se sentó a mi lado.

-Entonces, Jace… ¿Qué planeas hacer hoy?- pregunto el padre de Clary, me quede pensando un rato hasta que Clary respondió por mí.

-De hecho, papá, me gustaría llevar a Jace a ver el castillo, si no me necesitas para algo- Clary miro a su padre y luego su madre, su padre negó con la cabeza y su madre sonrió levemente.

-Adelante, si necesito algo te llamare- respondió su padre con una pequeña sonrisa, seguimos comiendo, hablando de cosas triviales, luego cuando el padre y la madre de Clary se pararon Clary y yo decidimos hacer lo mismo, ella le prometió a Max que pasaría a verlo luego y juntos salimos al jardín.

Me di cuenta cuando salimos que era gigante, tenía toda clase de flores, una fuente con un ángel en medio y una banca debajo de un árbol con muchas flores rosadas.

Clary y yo nos sentamos en una banca, me quede observándola, ella me devolvió la mirada y se sonrojo.

-¿Por qué cada vez que me doy vuelta me estas mirando de esa manera?- pregunto susurrando, no supe que responder, ¿por qué me pasaba esto?, opte por responderle la verdad.

-Suelo ver a las personas lindas- me encogí de hombros, ella abrió los ojos como platos y su cara se puso tan roja como un tomate.

-No digas estupideces- susurro, me sorprendí y tome su cara entre mis manos, hice que me mirara.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte sin poder creérmelo, Clary me miro como si estuviera loco- Clary, eres muy linda, pregúntale a cualquiera, nadie negara lo que yo acabo de decir.

-No debes decir mentira, Jace- respondió, levante su cabeza e hice que me mirara, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, era testaruda pero aun así quería calmarla y decirle que si lo era, que si era linda, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, sin poder contenerme la atraje hacia mí, ella se tensó pero luego me devolvió el abrazo.

-Clary, eres hermosa y creo que deberías golpear a cualquiera que diga lo contrario- ella levanto su rostro, me miro con sus grandes ojos color esmeralda, resistí el impulso de besarla, me separe de ella y le sonreí- Hey, no te estoy mintiendo.

Ella negó y miro hacia abajo.

-¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas de…tu infancia?- pregunte, esperaba levantarle el ánimo, ella sonrió levemente- Vamos, dime… ¿qué te gusta?

-Se supone que querías que te contara sobre mi infancia- me dijo a modo de broma, me reí y encogí de hombros- Bueno….me gustan los libros, las flores, la música del piano….

-Espera…. ¿piano?- pregunte, ella asintió y yo esboce una gran sonrisa- yo toco el piano.

-¿De verdad?- se paró de golpe y tomo mi mano haciendo que me levantara – ahí un piano adentro, tú vas a tocar.

Genial, no había tocado en años, esto iba a ser largo.

**Okey, siento que hace años que no subo, creo que este no es de los mejores capítulos que voy a subir, pero era como para avisar que estoy viva y voy a seguir subiendo.**

**Ustedes saben, acepto críticas, sugerencias, etc.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**-Night Ψ**


End file.
